


Learning a Leshen

by Nore_D_Nad



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Monsters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nore_D_Nad/pseuds/Nore_D_Nad
Summary: Geralt has always taken down monsters with dignity and grace, never once losing to one of these beasts. Maybe a few tight spots here and there but nothing he couldn't handle. As a result, he's grown a bit cocky. He's about to learn a big lesson from a big Leshen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Learning a Leshen

Geralt always won fights with monsters, it was just a known certainty. Of course, that much should be obvious, considering the fact that he was, well, alive. If a monster were to defeat someone, they weren't exactly known for sparing their victims. But he'd never lost, so this wasn't much of an issue for him. That was why he was so sure of himself as he set out on his latest contract, journeying into the woods outside a small village in the north.  
Still, something was wrong with this contract in particular.  
There wasn't much one could do to scare a witcher, and yet Geralt felt a pit in his stomach as he rode Roach further and further into the forest. The story he'd heard from the people of the town, when pieced together, just seemed plain bizarre. At first, the story of missing men in the village sounded as though it had been done by a human, the targeting of each victim seemed too intelligent for any monster he'd ever faced. Yes, some monsters were capable of stalking and preying on humans, but the plans set out by this one seemed to be too impressive by any reasonable standard.  
As he'd continued to listen to their stories, the picture began painting itself into something much stranger. The monster had set up traps made from wood. Logs, sticks and roots had all been found with patches of the men's clothing strewn around it. This certainly did imply something of great strength, able to set up such grand works of wood in time for someone to not notice said trap being built, and yet the machinations of it still pointed towards a more human quality.  
Regardless of what lay before him, Geralt was dead-set on defeating it, ridding the town of whatever menace it was facing. Regardless of its intelligence, it was clearly unable to be reasoned with, already kidnapping and killing almost a dozen men before he'd been kidnapped by the townsfolk. No, this beast needed to be slain, and Geralt would be the one to do it, just as he had with hundreds before it. He felt his confidence rise back to its regular levels as he finally stumbled upon the trail of the beast. He dismounted Roach, looking down at a scrap of cloth on the ground. He knelt down and picked it up, smelling it briefly. The scent of blood filled his nostrils, fresher than that he'd found at the attack sites earlier in the day. He dropped the scrap back onto the ground, breathing in deeply with his eyes closed for a moment, trying to sniff out which way this particular victim had been taken. He caught the scent, following it into an area of thick brush, too thick for Roach to follow. He made eye contact with her one last time before heading into it, knowing that she'd wait there for him patiently.  
As he travelled through the weeds and trees, the scent grew stronger and more intense, almost as if several men had been taken at the same time. Though the men had been picked off one by one, it was certainly possible, he thought, that they had been taken to an area, far from the beast's den, where they were held captive until it was ready to take them back to its layer. Perhaps it was using them in some kind of ritual. Perhaps this monster was even more intelligent than Geralt had first thought.  
He was knocked out of his thoughts when he finally stumbled upon a cave, surrounded in the intense stench of death. This was definitely the place, and yet Geralt was still unable to sniff out what this beast was, instead being overpowered by the smell of blood and dying men. Whatever this monster was doing with these men, it definitely wasn't eating them. Their full bodies would need to have been rotting for quite some time to create a smell this powerful.  
Geralt looked at the terrain around him. Though the area was mostly wooded, this particular spot was covered in rocks, set up to provide a smaller entrance for a pre-existing cavern. So, the beast was intelligent enough to build its own home, yet was still something that lived in a cave. That knocked out the usual cave suspects, all of which were too stupid to even have object permanence enough to roll a rock into a tactical position. At this point, he suspected some kind of humanoid creature, though the humanoids that typically resided in caves weren't exactly the sharpest swords in the set. Rock trolls were definitely capable of building a home like this for themselves, but the traps he'd found before just didn't line up with their level of intelligence.  
The only way to find out what it was at this point was to enter the cave. Geralt reached for a bottle of Cat before realizing that he hadn't prepared any beforehand. "Fuck." He whispered to himself. The cave was dark as all hell, but he didn't have time to gather ingredients. Night would fall soon, and he'd promised himself he'd be done with this job before then. He decided to head in without it, instead using a small torch and Igni as a substitute. It certainly wasn't as bright and wouldn't last as long as Cat, but the ease of this choice outweighed the dangers in his mind.  
Geralt walked slowly forwards, holding the torch in front of him for light. There wasn't much inside the cave other than bloodstains, which Geralt found strange. Usually intelligent creatures of any kind had belongings, something to keep them entertained within their homes. As he moved deeper into the cavern, turning a few corners and walking down an incline, he saw a humanoid figure out in front of him, its arms stretched out to its side. He slowly pulled the silver sword from his back, creeping forwards towards the figure. As he approached it, he eventually realized that it was no monster.  
Instead, it was a man, covered in blood at every orifice. He was hanged on the wall, trapped in place by some restraints on his arms, his clothes torn off completely and lying shredded around him. There was no breathing, no heartbeat, and the body smelled intensely of death. The man had been dead for at least a day, kept there for whatever purposes this monster had in mind for its body. The fact that it was kept in such a position and not tossed aside on the ground implied that this monster had more in mind for using this body, again bringing the idea of a ritual back up in Geralt's mind. Though there was no sound coming from this body, one from behind him did stir him from his thoughts.  
A faint whisper could be heard behind him, almost like someone trying to call out to him. Geralt turned around quickly, expecting to be faced with a monster but instead finding another man, hanging from the wall, clothes off, covered in blood. But whereas the first man had been dead, this one still had a heartbeat. Geralt quickly approached him, about to speak before he was interrupted by the man on the wall.  
"Behind you..." He gurgled through the blood. Geralt turned once more, this time looking to see a massive figure in front of him. Before he could react, he felt something hit him in his chest, knocking him down one of the tunnels of the cave and into a wall. He slumped down onto the ground, scrambling to try to find his sword that he'd dropped from the blow. He still held the torch in his left hand but his sword had disappeared in the darkness, clattering against the rocks. In front of him stood a massive Leshen, much bigger than any he'd faced before. He quickly realized how well that lined up with the traps that he'd found back near the village, thinking himself stupid for not realizing it sooner. The one detail that had thrown him off was the fact that it had been found in a cave, a place he'd never seen a Leshen reside before.  
Thinking fast while being temporarily disarmed, Geralt reeled back with his left arm, throwing the torch directly into the chest of the Leshen. It caught fire in an instant, running away from him as its midsection was filled with flames. It turned towards the entrance of the cave, running off and taking the remaining light with it. Though he could now barely see, the Leshen had temporarily been stopped, giving him enough time to search for his sword in the darkness. After some feeling around and head bumping into rocks, he finally found it, picking it up and marching back towards the entrance of the cave. Though it was still quite difficult to see, Geralt was able to faintly make out the walls of the cave using the small amount of light that was leaking in from outside. Just as he was reaching the light at the entrance, he felt something grab him by his free arm. He quickly swung his sword, bringing it down until it met wood. The Leshen had snuck around him in the darkness, getting behind him and latching on with one of its roots. He hacked through the one on his arm, jumping back as another lashed out at his legs. The light was dim but he could make out the figure of the Leshen once more. It was dripping water, apparently having left the cave to put itself out, another thing he had never seen a Leshen do.  
The Leshen reached out with another tangling root, this time grabbing the hand with his sword. Geralt made one last attempt to swing at it before dropping the silver, hearing it clatter once more against the floor. The Leshen picked Geralt up, tossing him aside easily and setting out in binding his arms to his sides. Geralt tried with futility to use Igni but he was unable to, instead only able to struggle as he was bound tighter and tighter by the Leshen's thick roots. They tangled around him like a mess of vines, digging into his arms slightly whilst pinning them to his side. Next, his legs became entangled, causing him to fall over onto his side, narrowly missing smashing his head against a rock. Instead, he fell clumsily against the roots which had already caught his arms, softening the blow slightly. At this point, Geralt did something he had never done before, calling for help as loudly as he could. Immediately he was silenced by another one of the Leshen's vines, wrapping tightly around his mouth and staying there regardless of how hard he tried to bite it off. Before he could make any other attempts to escape, he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head, and everything went black.

When he woke up, he was in a very different position. His arms and legs were still covered in the vines, but he was strung up now, in the middle of a tunnel in the cavern. He was spread out so that his arms and legs made an 'X' pattern, his arms attached to the ceiling and his legs to the floor, his body about a foot off the ground. He was completely naked, much like the men he had found, but he was definitely uninjured, no blood spilling from his mouth like he had seen in the victims. There was a faint amount of light in the room, coming from the torch that he had thrown at the Leshen earlier. Apparently it had found a way to light it once more without burning itself. Geralt was unsure of exactly what was happening, but he feared that he had become part of this monster's ritual, one that had taken the lives of all the other men before him. Whereas earlier he could hear the faint heartbeats of those men, he found them no more. He was the only man left living in these caverns.  
As he was realizing that there was no one left to communicate with, Geralt realized that his mouth was no longer covered by the Leshen's roots, though calling out for help now would be useless. They were far too deep in the caverns for anyone to hear him unless they were directly outside the entrance, and even then, they wouldn't be able to help him. Geralt looked around for a few moments, thinking on ways that he could escape but finding none. Instead of an escape route, he was met with the feel of the Leshen's hand, slowly running down his back. He tried to spin his head around to get a look at the beast but was unable to, instead being subjected to whatever tormented ritual it had planned with no forewarning. He felt its hand reach lower down his back, eventually reaching his ass. Its fingers circled around there for a few moments before reaching inwards, one of its claws entering him, shockingly without too much pain. Though the Leshen seemed to be made out of wood just like its roots that now restrained him, Geralt quickly realized that it didn't feel that way, instead feeling as though he was gripped by flesh, and that the claw reaching inside him was just one long finger. Geralt sighed as it reached deeper inside him, almost exploring his body as he sat there helpless. He had prepared himself for pain, torture, even death, but this...  
This he hadn't been expecting.  
The creature pulled its claw back slowly, walking around Geralt to stand in front of him. Even with his elevated position from the restraints, Geralt was still a good two feet shorter than the Leshen, which was now meeting him with a cold stare. Though it could not communicate with him, Geralt could tell that there was no mercy in its eyes. Even though it hadn't killed or even hurt him thus far, he could feel that this had nothing to do with the monster's sense of pity, and instead he remained unharmed because the monster wanted to toy with him first. It reached down, grabbing him by his cock. At this point, Geralt realized that he had been hard for a while, probably from the anal stimulation he had just received, a feeling that he had had a few times before with some male prostitutes he'd experimented with before. The next feeling, however, was an entirely new one. He watched on as the Leshen created a smaller root, no bigger than his smallest finger, and reached it in through the head of his cock. He moaned out as he felt it slither inside him, reaching down the length of his cock. It felt like something was furiously rubbing the tip of his cock, mixed with the pain of it bulging inside him. As more and more of it entered him, it became wider and girthier, causing him to scream eventually, feeling as though it would tear him apart. The Leshen looked at him coldly, finally pulling its roots back out from his cock, coming out wet with his precum. It then walked back around him, standing behind him once more and poking him with something. It felt like the claw that had entered him before, strangely wooden but fleshy, yet this time it was much bigger, and had a wet spot at its tip. Just as he realized what it was, Geralt felt it enter his ass, bigger than anything he had felt before.  
The Leshen's cock rammed into him, hard, yet it only did so once. Instead of moving back and forth to fuck him, it instead grabbed his entire body, entangling him in more vines, pulling him back and forth along the length of it. It was using him as a tool for sex, not even fucking him but instead using him to get off, its dick reaching further and further inside him as it went on. It felt as though its dick began growing larger and larger the more it used him, reaching up and curving into him to fill every little space inside him, only stopping when it felt like he was about to burst. Geralt moaned out loudly as it finally rubbed against his prostate, his cock leaking in time with every swing back and forth, dripping precum all over the floor in front of him. Though it seemed like only a few seconds had passed, Geralt felt a load building up inside him, and despite attempting to stop it, he came, right then and there, all over the floor. The Leshen seemed to slow down and focus on his prostate as he came, angling itself so that when it pulled Geralt in, the full length of its now massive cock ran along his prostate, forcing pathetic dribbles of cum to be milked out of him. Geralt had never felt so embarrassed in his life, being used in this way by a monster that had defeated him, but he couldn't deny that the orgasm had been incredible.  
After every last drop was milked out, the Leshen began to fuck him harder, gripping him with its vines more tightly and reaching a few back around to his front. Though the new ones holding onto him looked the same as the rest, a new one entered his vision, looking like a massive cock made out of wood. It was literally twice the size of his own cock, and pulsing every time that the Leshen pulled Geralt down into it. The new cock reached up to Geralt's face and, with the help of two more vines, pulled his mouth open and plunged its way down his throat. Unlike the wooden dick behind him that had remained stationary while Geralt was flung around, this one pumped in and out of his mouth, fucking deep down his throat, choking him in the process. Though he gagged and struggled to breathe on it, it did, for some reason, seem to be giving him oxygen through holes in its length, allowing it to remain in his throat for the entirety of the deep throating session.  
After what seemed like hours, Geralt felt the cock in his ass tense up, the one in his mouth still pumping away, and fill him up with a sticky, hot liquid, not entirely like the one that had come out of Geralt's own penis earlier but instead more viscous, spilling out of him quite quickly as the Leshen pulled its length out of his ass. Though Geralt would be hard pressed to admit it, this hot feeling inside of him had made his cock stiffen once more, sticking straight out in front of him as the other Leshen cock continued to fuck his throat. Again the Leshen returned to his front, watching him as he was forced to gobble its cock, seemingly relishing in watching a witcher be brought down to such a subservient level. Once more, the Leshen reached down, putting its vines inside Geralt's now-hard dick, reaching through any leftover cum and slowly fucking inside. Geralt tried to cry out from the strange feeling of pain mixed with pleasure, but was unable to due to the ever-growing cock filling his throat, threatening to burst through his windpipe if it kept up at this rate. Luckily for him, it began to pulse just like the one that had been inside him moments ago, filling his stomach directly with its hot sperm, pulling out a few seconds into its orgasm to spray Geralt's face with the hot liquid. Geralt felt completely defeated and humiliated, sitting there with a Leshen fucking his dick, his face covered in its jizz, which made it feel even more humiliating when the familiar building feeling came up in his penis once more. Geralt tried to fight it, but eventually succumbed to the greatest orgasm of his life, cumming around the vine deep inside him, covering the Leshen's hand in his seed.  
The Leshen seemed to smirk at him, or something resembling a smirk at the very least, and walked away, out towards the entrance of the cavern, leaving him hanging there, broken and humiliated, to starve. That was when Geralt realized that, though he had felt a sharp hunger in his stomach upon entering the cave, that feeling was no longer there. Instead, he almost felt as though he had been overfed, like his stomach was bursting. The seed that the Leshen had pumped into his stomach, throat and mouth had filled him up entirely and, keenly aware of his bodies nutrients, had given him everything that he needed to survive. Though he'd thought at the beginning of this fuck fest that the Leshen would kill him like it did those other men, he realized something now.  
The Leshen had just been using those men as toys for its pleasure, something weak that could be fucked and thrown away. But a witcher's body? That could be used for years, decades.  
Geralt was going to be here for a very, very long time.


End file.
